St Patrick Day
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Jack invites his team out to an Irish pub for St Patrick day


**TITLE: St Patrick Day**

**AUTHOR: Alimoo**

**E-MAIL: PG**

**SPOILERS: season two**

**CATEGORY: R**

**PAIRINGS: Jack & Sam**

**SUMMARY: Jack invites his team out to an Irish pub for St Patrick day**

**ARCHIVE: SJD, Yes. S/J NC17 Fanfic Archive, Fan fiction **

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. **

**FEED BACK: Yes Please **

**NOTES: I was thinking about this story during milking, so I decided to write it.**

It was two days before St Patrick's Day and SG1 was returning from a three day mission.

"So, what are you guys doing on the 17th?" Jack asked,

"Most probably filling out my report sir, why do you ask?"

"Well, I know we are overdue for some down time and we all know that the 17th is St Patrick's Day, so I'm inviting you three to 'Jack Quinn's Irish Pub' in town for the evening, my treat."

"Thank you sir, I would like to go."

"That sounds like a good idea Jack, count me in"

"Teal'c?"

"I accept your invitation O'Neill"

"Excellent" he said in his Mr Burn's voice and then rubbed his hands together.

"Ok Daniel, would you pick up Teal'c here from the base, since you're the closest and we can meet at say eight for drinks?" They all agreed to the time

They arrived back at the stargate and Daniel dialed earth. A minute later they arrived back at the SGC.

An hour later, after normal post exams and showers, they were going through their debriefing with General Hammond. An hour later, he gave SG1 five days of down time since they hadn't had much time off in over eighteen months.

Once dismissed, they went to their offices or labs to finish up their reports before leaving the base that evening.

On St. Patrick's Day, Jack arrived at the pub, which was crowded with other Irish American men and women who were eating Irish stew and drinking Irish drinks and dancing. Jack went to the bar to wait for his teammates to arrive since he had arrived a few minutes early.

He was looking over at the front door, when he saw the three of them walk in. Teal'c was wearing his black woollen hat to cover his gold emblem. Sam saw him and smiled as they walked over to where he was standing.

"Sam, Teal'c, Daniel, I'm glad that you guys made it. Why don't you sit over there and I'll bring some drinks over?"

They nodded and walked towards a free table while Jack got their drinks for the evening. Jack ordered their drinks and pointed to the table where the others were, than he passed the bartender some money before joining them.

They talked for a bit before the drinks were delivered to the table. Teal'c was asking jack lots of question about St Patrick's Day and what it means to the Irish people and why they celebrate it every year. Three hours later they decided to call it a night and headed outside.

Teal'c was almost carrying a drunk Daniel, even though he only had two drinks during the evening. Jack had to call three taxi's from his cell phone. A few minutes later one taxi arrived, so Daniel and Teal'c took it and left.

"Did you enjoy yourself here, Sam?"

"Yes I did thanks, Jack"

"That's good"

He put his hands in his pockets and started rocking back and forth on his feet. They were quiet for few minutes.

"Sam, I have something for you. My family has been doing it for years" he pulled out a box and passed it to Sam.

"Jack, you shouldn't have!"

"Well, I didn't think it would suit Daniel and Teal'c, unless Teal'c's birthday is in May. Go on, open it up" Sam opened it and gasped.

"Jack, it's beautiful, thank you" she gave him a hug and a kiss on the check. The pendent was an 18ct gold claddagh with an Emerald shaped heart on a gold chain.

"Would you, Jack?"

"Sure"

She passed him the necklace after she took it out of the box and passed it to him. She then turned around so he could put it on her. She then turned around so he could see it on her for the first time and smiled.

"It is beautiful on you Sam, happy St Patrick's Day"

"Happy St Patrick's Day, Jack"

They leant in and kissed on the lips, then pulled apart still smiling. Just as the pulled apart, the two taxi's showed up and Jack opened the door of one for Sam. She was just about to get in,

"Jack, I have just one question? What were the drinks you ordered for us tonight?"

"Well, Teal'c was ginger beer, Daniel was Mission Accomplished, yours were Screaming Orgasm and mine was"…. Jack was going red but grinning

"What were your drinks for tonight?" He leant forward and whispered in her ear,

"Sex with the Captain" then he pulled back to see Sam with a shocked look on her face.

"I'd…. I better go, good night Jack"

"Good night Sam, sweet dreams" then she got in the cab.

"Night Jack, see you on Monday"

Then he closed her door with a grin on his face and a twinkle in his eye, then the cab left.

"Life can be sweet some days" then he went and got in the second cab and headed home.

The end

The drink's are as followed:

**Sex With The Captain**  
1/2 oz. amaretto  
1/2 oz. Captain Morgan Spiced Rum  
1/2 oz. peach schnapps  
splash of cranberry juice  
splash of orange juice

Serve: shake with ice and strain

**Screaming Orgasm**  
1/2 oz. Bailey's  
1/2 oz. Grand Marnier  
1/2 oz. Vodka

Serve: on the rocks

**Mission accomplished**  
2-oz. vodka  
1 oz. triple sec  
splash of Rose's  
splash of grenadine

Serve: shake, strain into lowball glass


End file.
